When Bill met Katherine (Dutch story)
by So Ji-Sub
Summary: This is a Dutch Vampire Diaries x Tokio Hotel crossover. I'm sorry that my English isn't up to making readable stories (yet). Dutch intro: Caroline is helemaal gelukkig: haar favoriete band komt naar Mystic Falls toe.
1. Chapter 1, De ontmoeting

"Nee, ik ben niet chagrijnig," val ik uit naar Bonnie.

Zij trekt slechts haar wenkbrauwen op en ik kan mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan.  
"Sorry," zeg ik daarom maar snel.  
Bonnie glimlacht. "Ze komen heus wel," stelt ze me gerust.  
"Heb je hen zien komen?" vraag ik hoopvol, terwijl ik me inhoud om niet tegen het plafond te stuiteren.  
"Je weet dat het zo niet werkt, maar ik ben ervan overtuigd dat ze komen," antwoordt Bonnie stellig.  
Ik knik. Of ik nou boos word of het juist lief vraag, Bonnie zal nooit iets anders doen dan mysterieus wezen. Stomme heks.

Ik kijk weer naar de weg en luister ingespannen. Er rijden drie auto's en volgens mij toch ook... Ja, als ik het goed hoor, is er een auto bij van een heel duur merk, een BMW of zo. De motor klinkt veel luxueuzer dan de afgeleefde bakken die hier rondrijden. Als ik nog beter luister, herken ik de muziek die speelt: Duitse rap.  
"Ze komen eraan!" schreeuw ik blij en nu spring ik toch op en neer. Ze komen echt! De band die ik altijd al eens heb willen ontmoeten, de band die vanaf komende maand door heel Amerika gaat touren, de band waar ik al jaren fan van ben. Ze komen!  
Naast me zie ik Bonnie voorzichtig weg glippen, maar ik ben natuurlijk veel sneller dan die heks. Ik sla enthousiast mijn armen om haar heen en knuffel haar stevig.  
"Auw Caroline!" roept ze boos uit.  
"Oeps, sorry," zeg ik en kijk bezorgd toe hoe Bonnie over haar beurse armen wrijft.  
"Het gaat wel," mompelt ze, maar het is duidelijk dat ze het me niet heeft vergeven. Ach, komt wel weer. Tokio Hotel komt bij ons optreden!

Mijn vampierzintuigen zijn zo enorm handig: ik kan op de auto blijven letten terwijl ik nog even snel wat dingen regel. Het duurt nog minstens een kwartier voor ze hier zijn, dus kan de straat nog even geveegd worden, kunnen de vuilniszakken weg, kan de übernerd Dylan nog ergens binnen achter een computer gaan zitten in plaats van hier op straat te staan en...  
"Hoi lekker ding," roept Matt me vrolijk toe, terwijl hij dichterbij komt voor een kus.  
Dat kan ik er nu dus écht even niet bij hebben! Straks zijn ze hier en dan hangen de blauwe lintjes nog niet recht!  
"Nu niet Matt," snauw ik hem daarom toe en ik duw hem naar Stefan, die vast wel wat hulp kan gebruiken met het wegdragen van de volle vuilniszakken. Beide jongens kijken me verbaasd aan, maar ze kennen me gelukkig beter dan hun geluk te beproeven door me nu aan te spreken.

Alles is nog lang niet klaar zoals ik het eigenlijk zou willen als de rode sportwagen het terrein oprijdt. De motor gaat uit, de radio ook. De jongens praten samen wat en het is super frustrerend dat ik er geen woord van versta. Waarom leren we hier in Amerika eigenlijk geen Duits? Dat is veel handiger dan het Spaans dat op onze school wel verplicht is! Opeens vergeet ik toch al mijn ergernissen: de jongens stappen uit. Wat zijn ze weer prachtig gekleed! De stoere rapperoutfit van Tom en Bills designer broek met daarop een perfect passend shirt. Dit soort dingen verkopen ze hier niet eens!

Ik onderdruk een hoog gilletje en loop naar hen toe. "Hi, ik ben Caroline. Ik ben zo blij dat jullie hier zijn!"  
"Ook hallo," reageert Tom relaxt en hij haalt de zonnebril voor zijn prachtige ogen vandaan. "Ik neem aan dat jij degene bent die ons had geschreven over het komende feest?"  
"Ja, dat was ik! Wat geweldig dat je dat nog weet," hyper ik vrolijk.  
"Natuurlijk weet hij dat, anders was hij hier niet naartoe gekomen," hoor ik een bekende stem fluisteren en ik kijk Damon boos aan. Hij wéét dat ik dat prima kon horen! Hij beantwoordt mijn boze blik met een kameraadschappelijke knipoog. Alsof ik daar intrap, slijmbal.  
"De rest komt over een paar uur," vertelt Tom rustig verder. Hij heeft gelukkig niks gemerkt van Damons onbeschofte opmerking. Nou ja, niet dat daar veel risico op was natuurlijk. Zulke scherpe oren hebben mensen niet.  
"Mogen wij vast een rondleiding krijgen?" vraagt Bill en lacht daarbij met zijn beroemde brede smile. Ik weerhoud mezelf ervan om te gillen dat dit helemaal geweldig is en reageer bijna koel dat dit geen probleem is. Juist als ik me omdraai om ze mee te nemen naar de kantine, zodat ze eerst bij kunnen komen van de lange rit, hoor ik een grote knal bij het podium. De oorzaak is zelfs vanaf hier te zien, het achterste deel is ingestort!  
"Sorry," mompel ik terwijl ik in slow motion weg sprint. Natuurlijk kan ik harder, maar ik mag mezelf niet verraden! Als ik merk dat Tom me bijhoudt, doe ik er toch maar een tikje bovenop. Ik wil niet dat zij merken met wat voor klunzen ik hier samen moet werken!

Bij het podium aangekomen, is het al snel duidelijk dat hier niks te redden valt. Iemand was de verbindingsstukken vergeten en nu kunnen we alles weer af gaan breken en de boel opnieuw opbouwen. Dit is een ramp!  
"Caroline, zal ik..." hoor ik een vriendelijke stem naast me vragen.  
Ik kijk om en zie mijn reddende engel daar staan. "Elena, jij weet altijd waar we je nodig hebben!" roep ik uit. "Bill, Tom, dit is Elena. Zij zal jullie rondleiden."  
Ik zie Elena's ogen groot worden. "Ik bedoelde eigenlijk dat ik wilde helpen de regie te nemen over het podium," hakkelt ze, maar ik kap haar af.  
"Het zal mij niet gebeuren dat dit ding instort als mijn favoriete band erop staat," mopper ik. "Ik ga dit nu stap voor stap zelf begeleiden, dus als jij zorgt dat de jongens wat te eten krijgen en hier een beetje wegwijs worden, dan ben ik je eeuwig dankbaar."  
Terwijl ik praat, duw ik Elena naar Bill en Tom toe. Ze aarzelt nog steeds en lijkt zelfs naar Stefan te zoeken voor steun. Kan die tut nou niks zelf?  
"Nú Elena," zucht ik en draai een keer dreigend met mijn ogen. Het zou zoveel makkelijker zijn als mijn vampiertrucjes bij haar zouden werken, maar gelukkig heb ik ook zonder nog het nodige in te brengen. Elena is minder bang voor Stefans jaloezie dan voor mijn boze uitvallen, al snap ik niet waarom Stefan jaloers zou zijn. Zo bijzonder is Elena niet en bovendien valt ze alleen op vampieren.

Ik richt mijn aandacht op de klungels, die niet lijken te snappen dat echt alles hier even weggehaald moet worden voor we de boel opnieuw op kunnen bouwen. Dáár moeten de bovendelen staan en dáár de onderste delen. Is dat nou zo moeilijk?

Als ik op vampiersnelheid had mogen werken dan was alles veel sneller gegaan, maar uiteindelijk lijkt het toch wat te worden. De podiumonderdelen zitten nu veilig vast, de versiering kan er weer opgehangen worden en eindelijk kunnen nu ook de boxen en versterkers opgezet worden. Die hadden een uur geleden al klaar moeten zijn! Als we zo doorgaan, dan gaan we nog te laat beginnen en dat wil ik echt niet hebben. Elk feest dat ik tot nu toe heb georganiseerd, is op tijd begonnen en dat gaan we zo houden!

Een pijnlijk gevoel knaagt al een tijdje in mijn buik en ik weet wat het is. Honger. Waarom moeten jonge vampieren zo vaak eten? Dat is super onhandig. Ik kan hier moeilijk aan een zak bloed gaan lurken of het een Caprisonne is! Mijn maag knort bij het idee en ik kijk schichtig om me heen of iemand het gehoord heeft. Een tikje op mijn schouder doet me verrast omdraaien.  
"Alsjeblieft," zegt Damon terwijl hij me een wijnglas met een heerlijk ruikende inhoud aanbiedt.  
"Je bent een engel!" flap ik uit en hij deinst terug.  
"Niet vloeken meisje, dan doe ik dit nooit weer," reageert hij afwerend.  
"Sorry," reageer ik lachend en neem een slok van het heerlijke drankje. De spanning zakt weg als mijn maag tot rust komt. We gaan een groot succes maken van dit feest!  
"Beter," knikt Damon me toe en brengt dan het lege glas weg voor iemand de te dikke restjes aan de randen kan zien kleven.

Ik kijk nog eens naar het podium en naar de versiering en begin te glimlachen. Ja, dit gaat helemaal goed komen. Ik zeg Matt om de steekwagens op te ruimen waarmee we een groot deel van het podium hebben verplaatst, laat Tyler rondgaan om de verpakkingen van de versiering op te ruimen en zie dat het terrein steeds meer gaat lijken op wat de bedoeling is. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik Damon een duim opsteken, maar voor ik hem kan vertellen om ook even de handen uit de mouwen te steken, is hij alweer weg. Ach, dat geeft niet. Alles is klaar!

Ik bedank de mensen, die het tot het einde met me volgehouden hebben, en wens ze een super feest toe. Dan ga ik op zoek naar Elena en de broertjes Kaulitz. Ze moeten hier toch nog ergens rondhangen?  
Ik spits mijn oren en vang bijna direct Elena's paniekerig gefluister op. "Nu niet Tom, blijf stil zitten!"  
Snel ga ik erop af voor ook Stefan hier iets van merkt. Tom zou toch niet de macho aan het uithangen zijn? Dat is wel een erg stomme manier om zelfmoord te plegen! Ik stap het tuinhuisje binnen waar Elena en de broertjes zitten, maar krijg de kans niet om boos te worden op Tom. Ik zie twee Elena's en die tweede ken ik maar al te goed...  
"Katherine," sis ik boos en ze kijkt me quasi-onschuldig aan.  
"Hoi Caroline," antwoordt ze suikerzoet, "Lust je ook een hapje?"  
Geschokt kijk ik naar de jongen in Katherines handen. Bill is bleek en staart wezenloos voor zich uit. Ik kijk naar de echte Elena en zie dat ze Tom tegenhoudt om niet naar zijn broertje toe te rennen. Ik flits naar Katherine toe, maar nog voor ik haar kan raken, is zij al weg. Ik hoor haar van buiten de hut lachen en dan verdwijnt ze. We blijven achter met een woedende Tom en een Bill die langzaam wegzakt in een coma. Dat brengt me weer bij mijn positieven.  
"Ik zal mijn feest niet laten verpesten door een dode zanger!" bries ik boos en gelijk voeg ik daad bij het woord. Ik bijt mijn pols open en duw de wonde in Bills mond. Tom en Elena schreeuwen me beiden toe dat ze geen hout snappen van wat ik van plan ben, maar uiteraard om verschillende redenen. Elena weet wat er gebeurt als Bill sterft met mijn bloed in zijn aderen.  
"Haal Damon en een zak eten," snauw ik de hysterische brunette toe en tot mijn verbazing luistert ze meteen. Tom kruipt naar ons toe en ik haal mijn pols bij Bills mond weg. Alles wat ik kan doen is gebeurd, we moeten gewoon even geduld hebben tot Bill weer bijkomt.


	2. Chapter 2, Voor altijd

Hier het tweede (en voorlopig laatste) deel van het verhaal. Mijn plotbunny heeft nog wel wat ideeën, maar die staan nog niet in de computer...

Het is druk in het tuinschuurtje als Bill weer bijkomt. Zijn ogen staan groot en hij is duidelijk verward.  
"Het is oké broertje," sust Tom, terwijl Damon geërgerd met zijn ogen draait. Dit softe gedoe zint hem maar niks.  
"Wat is er precies gebeurd Caroline?" vraagt Damon me en ik krimp wat in elkaar onder zijn scherpe blik. Ik deed niks verkeerd, maar toch ben ik bang dat hij boos op me wordt. Zo lief en attent als hij soms kan zijn, zo onberekenbaar is hij meestal...  
"Het is Katherines fout," neemt Elena het voor me op.  
Hij zucht. "Het is altijd Katherines fout, dus wat deed ze dit keer?"  
"Eten," piep ik voorzichtig.  
Damons ogen gaan naar Bills uitgemergelde gezicht. "Ze had honger," merkt hij droog op.  
"Zo dun is hij normaal ook," corrigeer ik hem voorzichtig. "Bill heeft gewoon wat minder reserves dan de meeste van Katherines prooien."  
Elena knikt driftig mee. "Ik denk dat ze ons alleen wat wilde laten schrikken. Ze dronk niet eens zo heel lang, maar toen was hij al leeg."  
Ik zie Tom vanaf de grond naar ons kijken en ik vraag me af of zijn mond nog verder open kan hangen. Hij ziet er lang zo knap niet uit als op de posters terwijl hij probeert te begrijpen wie of wat zijn broertje daarnet aan het leegzuigen was. Dan klapt ineens zijn mond dicht en zie ik dat hij een helder moment heeft.  
"Jullie zijn vampieren," brengt hij schor uit.  
Damon rolt met zijn ogen. "Je hebt een zesje knul," zegt hij met een spottende wenkbrauwbeweging tegen Tom. "Katherine, Caroline en ik zijn vampieren, Elena en jij zijn mensen en je broertje is zojuist een van ons geworden. Boe!" Bij het laatste woord zit hij ineens recht voor Tom op zijn hurken en kijkt hem strak in de ogen.  
"Oké," mompelt Tom witjes. "En nu?"  
Bills rammelende maag geeft ons het antwoord. Nu is het etenstijd. Ik pak de zak bloed die Elena voor ons had meegenomen en maak een gaatje aan de bovenkant. Ik geef de zak aan Bill en hij kijkt er vreemd naar.  
"Wat moet ik hiermee?" brengt hij schor uit.  
Damon kijkt ons lachend aan en begint met zijn vingers af te tellen. Zijn timing is correct, zodra de laatste vinger wordt ingetrokken, neemt Bill ineens een diepe teug bloed. Hij zuigt het zakje in hoog tempo leeg en leunt dan voldaan tegen zijn broertje aan. "Dat smaakte goed!"

Ik hoor gegil buiten en maak uit de toon op dat de rest van de band is gearriveerd. Ik laat Elena en Damon achter om de broertjes even snel bij te praten over Bills nieuwe levensstijl en neem de regie over het welkom heten van de band. Ik laat David zien waar de instrumenten opgezet kunnen worden, voorzie de drummer en bassist van een warme maaltijd en zorg ervoor dat ze niet teveel naar hun zanger vragen. Als ik het echt niet langer meer kan rekken, laat ik Stefan de gitarist ophalen en druk hem op het hart dat we Bill binnen houden tot de zon gezakt is. Ik negeer zijn boze blik, de details leg ik later nog wel uit.  
Tom begroet de band uitgebreid en verspreekt zich bijna als hij opmerkt dat hij eindelijk weer normale mensen ziet. Gelukkig kan hij er zich nog uit redden door te laten lijken dat wij te boers voor hem zijn. Het feit dat ze dit smoesje zo makkelijk accepteren, vind ik best wel beledigend, maar het blijft natuurlijk beter dan verraden dat de leadzanger nu een bloeddrinker is.  
Ik laat ze lekker aanklooien met de soundcheck en sluip weer naar het tuinhuisje toe. Nog een kwartier, dan zakt eindelijk de zon weg.

"Je vergeet het maar!" hoor ik Bill haast hysterisch roepen.  
"Maar wat wil je dan?" roept Stefan hem wanhopig toe. Ik blijf buiten even staan en luister vol verbazing naar de discussie.  
"Wat ik dan wil? Gewoon worteltjes en boontjes en dat soort dingen. Ik ben vegetariër!" klinkt Bills overslaande stem.  
Ik stap toch maar naar binnen, voor Stefan uit frustratie Bill uit zijn lijden verlost.  
"Vampieren kunnen geen vegetariër zijn," val ik Stefan bij, maar Bill schudt zijn hoofd.  
"Ik eet géén dieren," houdt hij stug vol.  
"Het zijn dieren of mensen," begint Elena voorzichtig. Bills ogen lichten op en ineens zit hij voor haar.  
"Hé!" roepen Stefan en ik tegelijk, maar Bill reageert niet. Hij probeert het nieuwe trucje met zijn ogen uit en Elena blijft hem recht aankijken.  
"Dat werkt niet bij mij," merkt ze droog op.  
Bill leunt weer achterover. "Jammer," zegt hij schouderophalend. "Maar zo kan ik toch ook eten?" vraagt hij vervolgens aan Stefan.  
Stefan trekt wit weg. "Je doodt geen dieren, maar wil wel mensen aanvallen?"  
"Niet aanvallen," zegt Bill schouderophalend. "Er zijn fans genoeg die een nachtje met me door willen brengen, dus als ik daar steeds wat slokjes van neem, zal niemand daar last van hebben."  
"Seks in ruil voor voedsel?" vraag ik hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.  
Bill lacht zijn beroemde glimlach en komt naar me toe lopen. "Ik heb nog een beter idee. Ik geef hen de illusie dat ze geweldige seks met me gehad hebben."  
"Als je dat maar laat broertje," klinkt het vanuit de deuropening. Tom komt binnenstappen en kijkt de verwarde Bill schuin aan. "Je hebt een reputatie hoog te houden Bill. Er haken teveel fans af als jij ineens in het rond gaat slapen."  
"Dus de illusie wordt een wilde nacht met Tom?" concludeert Bill met een samenzweerderig lachje. "Precies!" zegt Tom terwijl hij een machohouding aanneemt. "En je kan er maar beter voor zorgen dat het een zeer prettige wilde nacht is, want ik heb een behoorlijke reputatie opgebouwd."  
Elena en Stefan kijken elkaar aan en halen dan hun schouders op. De wereld van popsterren zoals de broertjes Kaulitz is totaal anders dan hun lovydovy wereldje.

De zon is inmiddels weggezakt, dus kan Bill mee naar buiten. We maken de rondleiding, die zo bruut verstoord werd door Katherine, af en dan is het tijd voor het optreden. Ook al heeft de band de laatste tijd weinig samen kunnen oefenen, toch klinkt het vele malen beter dan de kleine bandjes die we normaal voor de dorpsfeesten uitnodigen. Ik ben nog steeds zo'n enorme fan van hen!  
Als de broertjes samen 'In die Nacht' zingen, leun ik zwijmelend tegen Matt aan. Hij moppert wat over mijn aanhankelijkheid nu de band even geen tijd voor me heeft, maar gaat er verder niet op in. Hij is waarschijnlijk te opgelucht dat ik toch nog bij hem wil blijven om echt boos te worden op mijn gezwijmel.  
Stefan wijkt het hele optreden geen seconde van de zijde van zijn vriendin en dit keer geef ik hem groot gelijk. Elena heeft iets met vampieren...

Veel te snel is de avond alweer voorbij en pakt de band alle spullen in voor hun nieuwe tour. David bedankt ons voor deze kans om de band in besloten kring weer even samen te laten spelen en ik bedank hem op mijn beurt voor de geweldige avond.  
Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik Damon een koeltas aan Bills spullen toevoegen. Op korte termijn hoeft de jonge vampier geen fans leeg te zuigen, hiermee redt hij het nog wel even. De band schudt handen met Stefan en Elena en ik neem langzaam wat meer afstand.

Een rilling gaat door mijn ruggengraat als ik ineens een sterke hand op mijn schouder voel. Alle vampieren die ik als vrienden beschouw, staan midden op het plein. De persoon die achter me staat, moet dus iemand anders zijn... De zachte stem bevestigt mijn vermoeden.  
"Nu kan je voor eeuwig zijn fan blijven," fluistert Katherine in mijn oor voor ze, zonder dat er ook maar een blaadje ritselt, weer verdwijnt.


End file.
